deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Carson
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Gabriel Olds |notebook = Was out of control, but seems to have had a change of heart. |job = Unknown |mission = Long Haired Punk Paul's Present |weapon = Molotov Cocktails Pipe Bombs Remote-controlled cars rigged with explosives |gender= Male |age = 19 |race = Caucasian |}} Paul Carson is a psychopath turned survivor appearing in Dead Rising. He is a misfit teenager and arsonist who is found in Casual Gals in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Long Haired Punk, terrorizing two women . Story Dead Rising Paul with a Molotov cocktail]] Long Haired Punk Frank investigates the Casual Gals store and encounters Paul as he is terrorizing two women, Mindy Baker and Debbie Willett. He accuses them of laughing at him, and threatens them with a Molotov cocktail. As Frank approaches, Paul notices him when he knocks over a petrol can and threatens him, in addition to his two captives. Finally, Paul attacks Frank, forcing Frank to fight back. After he is defeated, Paul tries to light up another Molotov cocktail. As he finally succeeds, he stumbles over the same petrol can Frank did and it sends him crashing to the floor. The Molotov lands on his crotch and lights him on fire, providing Frank with a photo op. It is considered an outtake, no matter how gruesome his fate is. If Frank chooses to put out the fire with a fire extinguisher, Paul will apologize for what he did, claiming he didn't know what he was thinking. He then agrees to cooperate with Frank if he'll escort him to the security room. Paul's Present Later, Paul asks to talk to Frank in the security room. He first asks Frank to promise a helicopter will be arriving to rescue them, then requests him not to reveal to any of the others what he had done. Frank agrees to keep his mouth shut, and in return Paul provides him with a supply of Molotov cocktails. Fate Depending on the ending, Paul was either rescued by Ed DeLuca, taken into custody by the Special Forces and possibly killed to cover up the Willamette incident, or killed by Carlito Keyes's bombs. Battle Style Paul attacks with various explosives, including pipe bombs and Molotov cocktails. As he is not immune to the explosion of his own attacks, he can be damaged if he is within the radius of the explosion. Pipe Bombs: As Paul runs, he will regularly drop pipe bombs on the floor. They explode after seconds, creating a trail of explosions behind him to keep Frank at distance. Molotov Cocktail: On occasion, Paul will stop to light up a Molotov cocktail. He will then lob it at Frank, causing an explosion that deals heavy damage and sends Frank flying. If Paul is hit while he is trying to throw the Molotov cocktail, he will drop it, causing it to explode where he stands. Remote-Controlled Cars: Paul is also capable of sending remote-controlled cars rigged with explosives at Frank. The cars will travel towards Frank and explode once they are in contact with him. They can be shot and detonated at a safe distance. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode he can be found in the Entrance Plaza from the beginning until 19 hours into Infinity Mode, and in Wonderland Plaza from Day 6 with 19 hours until Day 7. Rewards Prestige Points * Photo Op: While laughing when a Molotov Cocktail hits Frank, while he is burning to death after the battle. * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 10,000 PP * Photo Op: Up to 10,000 PP * Join Bonus: 30,000 PP * Escort Complete Bonus: 60,000 PP * Request Fulfilled Bonus: 10,000 PP Items Completing Paul's Present rewards Frank with an infinite supply of Molotov Cocktails in the security room. Scoops Completing Long Haired Punk and rescuing Paul gives Frank the opportunity to take on another scoop, Paul's Present. Survivors Defeating Paul allows Frank to rescue the following survivors: * Paul Carson * Mindy Baker * Debbie Willett Trivia *Paul is the only psychopath in Dead Rising that can be rescued as a survivor. *Paul's last name, Carson, is a reference to the word arson, which relates to his pyromaniac tendencies. *The song that plays during the fight with Paul is from the ''Dead Rising OST. ''It is performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki *You gain more PP from Paul then any survivor in Dead Rising. Gallery Dead rising long haired punk (3).png|Paul's Photo Op File:Dead rising long haired punk (11).png|Burning... Dead rising long haired punk (12).png|...to death Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Survivors